The present invention is related to engine circuitry and more particularly to a stator lead retainer assembly.
Conventionally, the stator lead of a motor or a generator is secured by means of a screw at the end of the lead in a comparatively summary form that is similar to the wiring box for telephone set connection. However, the motor or the generator usually operates in an environment features higher humidity and dust; the use of a screw to secure a stator lead is vulnerable to contact corrosion or poor contract to significantly affect the normal operation of the motor or the generator.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of another stator lead retainer assembly known in the prior art which attempts to improve upon the conventional device. The improved stator lead retainer assembly is essentially comprised of a wiring retainer 1 containing multiple through-holes, two holes as illustrated in FIG. 1, that are parallel with one another for each to receive penetration by a stator lead 3 (copper wire in rectangular section for industrial purpose) extending from a motor or a generator; and a metal clip 4 for external conduction in a U-shaped section is disposed externally to one end of each through-hole on the wiring retainer 1 to be inserted upon the perimeter of the stator lead 3 for the recessed portion of metal clip 4 to retain the lead wire in providing a more secured connection. However, in practice, the improved assembly has been found with the following defects:
whereas the metal clip 4 on the U-shaped section is recessed and deformed to clamp onto the perimeter of the stator lead 3, a proper tool must be used to achieve the clamping, the process is comparatively tedious;
whereas the surface of the metal clip 4 and that of the stator lead 3 are extremely smooth, and only two contact surfaces exist between the metal clip 4 and the stator lead 3, the friction therebetween is very limited and the stator lead 3 is still vulnerable to becoming disengaged after sever vibration and shaking; and
whereas the metal clip 4 is deformed so to retain the stator lead 3, the metal clip 4 looses much of its original shape. In case of repair, a wrench or similar tool is used to bend the metal clip 4 the opposite way to release the stator lead 3, often resulting in the metal clip 4 being deformed or becoming broken, thereby preventing its reuse.
What is needed is an improved construction for a stator lead retainer assembly which can provide a secure and reusable connection to one or more stator leads.